Diavolos P. Hades
As burning as the flames of the Underworld, Diavolos Paris Hades is the son of Hades and Persephone. Mostly taking after his father, Diavolos finds himself to be a more demanding and hot-headed, a personality echoing his mother. His place in the world is taking after every role that involves his father, a destiny that he is proud to approach. As casual as Hades is towards his role, Diavolos promises to live up to the story involved, ensuring that he would go the extra mile to set fear into hearts of those who dare cross the Hadeses. Though, unnecessary, he believes that this will intimidate those who underestimate the role. Character Personality Ruthless and sharp tongued, Diavolos insists that he is one that is ready to be crowned King of the Underworld. He takes all the necessary educational classes and activities to run a kingdom, scoring above and beyond his peers who are competing for the top of the school. But in contrast, the Hades role is anything but hard-working; yet Diavolos believes that being at the top is the only position to be in. This satisfies his mother, Persephone, very well, and Diavolos is seen as a prodigy and worthy of his destiny. Diavolos is proud of his achievements, refusing to be anything short of excellence. Rude and arrogant, Diavolos possess the quality of a ruler with an iron fist. His choices always lead back to anything that will benefit him or his family, even when it is frowned upon. Words mean nothing to him, so he often speaks what is on his mind, preferring to be blunt rather than sugarcoating the truth. As the heir to the dark throne, he believes that hiding the facts would make him a terrible leader, as the people deserved to know. Sometimes, it can come out the wrong way, driving students away from speaking to him. When confronted, he genuinely does not know what he did wrong, but it quickly fades to indifference. Diavolos means it when he says that he does not care about what others say or thinks about him. In the end, he already knows that he will rule them all when they get thrown into the underworld. Though, he does bite his tongue around his parents, as he takes honor very seriously. Diavolos hates the idea of love, so any type of PDA makes him gag. Sometimes mischievous, he would use his shadow powers to scare a couple into tripping over or frighten those macking in the closet. This is partially the reason why he despises being touched for any reason at all. Even accidentally bumping into him in the hallway would rile him up, throwing a snarl or glare at the person’s direction. Sometimes he would apologize for getting angry, but most of the time, Diavolos would storm off into another direction. Of course, the only people that gets to touch him is his family or any old friend, but even that interaction is short. Deviating from his edgy appearance, Diavolos is quite empathetic and sympathetic. After years of dealing with the dead, he has come to learn about their stories and their death, weeping about how they belonged elsewhere and not in the Underworld. Over time, Diavolos has developed friendships with many deceased people, hearing their woes and pasts. Because of this, Diavolos is great at comforting other people, having a knack for being a great listener and giving advice. He has never been through the things people tell him about, and he can’t help but feel sorry for them. However, he shares their worries and sadness, sitting by them when they are crying or giving a shoulder to cry on. Having emotional baggage himself, he knows what it is like to be alone with buzzing thoughts and only having himself to weep for. Still, he keeps this under wraps and tells nobody, thinking his problems are trivial compared to the dead’s. He does not take high school drama seriously either, as it is laughable. Hobbies and Interests Persephone would never stand for having any of her children lag behind but instead to reach their full potential. Diavolos was no different from this standard -- having to learn at least one contemporary activity as well as a side hobby to indulge in. By doing this, it could help Diavolos be what they call a “well rounded” prodigy. Closely related to the idea of death, Diavolos had chosen to join the knife wielding class in hopes to develop an impeccable aim as well as the strength to take a life with one swipe of his daggers. He had become well versed in mini blades as well as darts and is able to score a bullseye without looking at the dartboard. His hands always needs to be busy with something sharp, whether that is throwing a dagger up and down on his palm or trying out new tricks with a butterfly knife. Being around these many weapons is a recipe for disaster and Diavolos would refuse to answer any questions about slicing off his own finger. It grew back without scars, of course, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t embarrassed about it. As his temper seems to flare up easily, floral rearrangements were bestowed upon him in order to relax. His genes called for a major green thumb, and as he is great at taking a life, surprisingly, he is also good at giving life to a plant. This strays far from what Hades usually is aware of, but Diavolos can’t help that it is part of his mother’s side. This gardening hobby gives him reason to spend time with his beloved little sister, Valia, as she is way better than he is at giving the plants a new sense of identity. All Diavolos could do is merely watering them or plucking off poisonous auras attempting to steal the reanimated life the plants achieved. Despite this, he doesn’t mind being worse than his sister at caring for greenery, as fending for death is much more up his alley. Above all else, Diavolos adores DJing in the night, a stage he calls “the underground club”. An interest in music uprose from watching Apollo’s son showing Diavolos how to pluck a lyre from when they were toddlers. From this, Diavolos found his own calling in music from launchpads and vinyls, becoming increasingly interested in the decibels it produced. Fortunately, his parents haven’t figured out his real passion, Diavolos knowing full well that they would attend and shout embarrassing supportive words to him. Hell, he was positive that they would paint their faces with his name if nobody were there to stop them. It’s better that they don’t know… for now. Appearance A healthy shade of grey, Diavolos’s body possesses a light tint of lavender with his skin tone. It is quite apparent to see, given the scant amount of clothes he wears due to the heat of the Underworld. As much as he doesn’t like to admit it, he perspires under the flames of his home, a trait that his human mother probably passed down to him. Refusing to bring up that fact, he sorely wishes that he had godly skin that could withstand any temperature. A flaming spiky hairdo mimics the fire pit of his father’s throne room. His scleras are pitch black while his irises stain a scarlet color. In place of a shirt, silver armor crafted from the chains of the Fallen are wrapped around his frame. Some cinches around his arms, others cling onto his ribs, another melded onto his chest and many more. A crown of metal is placed on his head; his parents had commissioned Hephaestus to wield such a beloved gift for their son. Heavy pauldrons of a gunmetal color stay on his shoulders, a symbol of the responsibilities that lay beyond if Diavolos were to ever rule himself. A flowing, light tailcoat is always present on his lower half, paired with a strong set of boots capable of walking through the sizzling floors of Hell. Laced around his hips are chains holding several ruby red daggers, a weapon he prefers carrying around. Given that Hades is also the god of precious baubles, Diavolos is able to request such ornate and sharp throwing knives to carry around with him. His signature colors are purple, silver and red, sometimes blue as well. Myth: Hades and Persephone If you're curious, just take it. How does Diavolos come into it? Hades and Persephone had three other children in front of Diavolos: Macaria, Melinoe and Zagreus. After they have grown up and went their own way, Persephone wanted to have a few more children, mostly because she missed being a mother. That is when Diavolos was born, and the couple could not have been happier. He had Hades’ skin tone and eyes, as well as Persephone’s nose and hair color (Diavolos dyed his hair, it is naturally black). Diavolos finds himself looking up to his siblings a lot of the time, aspiring to be like them one day. Relationships Family Hades, God of the Underworld According to all retellings and official outlooks of Hades himself, he is described as a laid-back and almost nonchalant God. Diavolos can vouch for this first handed, not that he minded, though. Sometimes, Diavolos did wish that his father was a little more commanding so that he can experience what it is like to rule over Hell as a strong leader. But hey, it was a lot better than having an authoritative dad. Majorly interested in the requirements of taking over, Diavolos prefers sitting by Hades and observing what goes down in the throneroom. This makes guests highly uncomfortable, especially if they preferred to talk with Hades in private about serious matters. This doesn’t count as a good enough reason for his move from the right handed throne seat and luckily, Hades doesn’t mind either. Hades is one that spends recklessly on both of his children, meeting their every desires and wants. Diavolos isn’t one to be materialistic, attempting to refuse gifts and is responded with more presents shoved into his arms. Persephone’s glare (that Diavolos swears can kill a healthy bull faster than he could say “Aphrodite”) should be enough to prevent Hades from maxing out yet another credit card, but even she can’t say no to giving Diavolos and Valia the best money could buy. In return, she expects the both of them to excel in their academics and hobbies as well as complete their chores for the day. It was a fair pay off in Diavolos’s opinion, though, he does get the infamous death stare from time to time, as he does half-ass his tasks sometimes… okay most of the time. Persephone, Goddess of Spring If there was one thing that Diavolos would openly admit he was terrified of, it would be Persephone. Laughable and juvenile, some might say, chortling at the idea of being old and still fearing his mother. Diavolos doesn’t even try to laugh along, insisting that no one knows what she is like in the Underworld. With her around, Hades is seen as a mere figurehead while Persephone is the one that makes Hell run so smoothly. Taxes, armory and a comfortable after life insurance is what she excels at, even able to devote time to bid her children good night during bedtime. Always a busy, yet elegant woman, she rivals any beautiful goddess with a great mind, including Athena herself. Although she may seem uptight and strict, Persephone is still very caring and sometimes attempt to relate to her children. This includes sporting outfits with ripped jeans and brooding makeup, throwing around the phrase, “I’m not a regular mom, I’m a cool mom.” Valia and Diavolos subtly turn a blind eye, suddenly wondering who this lost woman was. Either way, she supports her children and their decisions, unless it has anything to do with tainting her reputation or the Underground’s for that matter. Her strong and bold personality was passed down to Diavolos, even inheriting her fierce glare. Valia G. Hades A complete opposite of her brother, Valia is a lax and sweet girl that Diavolos knows he needs to watch over. He is not overprotective to the point where she suffocated, but would rather watch her like an eagle to ensure she doesn’t accidentally walk into the pool of lost souls. Her jokes almost always makes him laugh as the pair share the same type of humor. He finds himself hanging out with her a lot of time, whether it was gossiping about other gods or playing a game together to pass the time. Their interests are on opposite spectrum, but find a way to bond over it. Even when Diavolos is busy sharpening his blade, he doesn’t mind that his sister splashes on some makeup on his face. He admits that it does make him feel quite pretty and is not ashamed to walk out with it still on. Valia could put him in a floofy pink dress and he still would not care about judgement. After all, the approval of his sister is above all other opinions. In exchange, she seems to enjoy listening to any music he produces, even if it is just a draft. Diavolos appreciates Valia being there for him whenever he needs to rant, which is quite often. He believes she is a good listener, as pent up rage complaints were endless with Diavolos. He often brings up a certain annoyance that had lasted for over a 1000 years and though he’s beat a dead horse, he is grateful his sister was there to share her insight. Friends A major edgelord, it is no wonder friends are absent from his life. He prefers blending in the shadows, but still present enough to emphasize his royal position. Walking down the halls of the Mythology School, shadows and dark magic bleed from the soles of his feet, many believing that getting close to his aura is years of bad luck. With a cold shoulder, he turns away when others throw a dirty glare his direction. If some hoped to be his friend, all they had to do was ask, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t rude at first, though. Iris Deyanira Diavolos never really expected that Iris would be one of his friends, but it just happened, and he was glad that it did. As a toddler, he found a young Iris wandering around in his room, but never questioned it. He just played with her, like most children do with each other. They grew up with one another, mostly through gala parties hosted by Zeus and their little sneaky meets with each other whenever Persephone and Hades were off to attend business meetings. They basically grew up together, as well as with Romeo. These three were an unbreakable trio and Diavolos would have never asked for better friends. After a while, though, he found that Iris was pretty distant, having to turn her shoulder whenever he talked to her. He was confused with it, but figured that she just needed space due to her figuring out that Eris was her mother. After his messy breakup with his boyfriend, Diavolos had no one to turn to but Iris. He would always vent to her, cry on her shoulder or ask her to stay with him while he fell asleep. She would comply and would comfort him, and he was glad that she was talking to him again. Sometimes, he would catch a whiff of Romeo's cologne on her clothes, but knew it was too selfish for him to ask her to stop being friends with the Cupid for his sake. To this very day, Iris is still his best friends and probably one of the only people he would smile around. He finds himself brightening up whenever he sees her in the hallways and would flock to her side. The both of them like talking about deep things, and Diavolos would gladly help her control her chaotic power. Pet The Hades family had always had a generation of Cerberuses, and his own was no different. The runt of the liter, Diavolos’s own doggie complete with three heads is a major favorite of his. He calls them Somnia, Ignis, and Kideia. Unlike the other Cerberuses, it is known as the “pomeranian” of the bunch, given that it is significantly smaller (though still ginormous compared to Diavolos). They are lot furrier than it’s predecessors, and significantly more derpy. Instilling fear within another is certainly not on its agenda, but rather looks lost with their tongue sticking out. Despite their major flaws, they are still good puppers in Diavolos’s eyes. Romance Romeo V. Cupid This long fledged romance with the son of Eros certainly had not been easy for Diavolos in the slightest. It was already bad enough that he declared a royal, scheduled to fall in love with a Persephone like person in the near future. Yet, he couldn’t help but be drawn towards the charm of the eldest Cupid. It was a wonder that both were concepted around the same time, naturally growing up with each other. Their meetings were uncommon, given that they had only play one another during regal dances held by Zeus. As time went by, the pair had found ways to drop from Cupid’s cloud or climb out from the pits of Hell just to reunite every once in awhile. At first, these were dares bestowed during a dangerous game of Truth or Dare, and ever since then, it became increasingly easier to stay in contact. Zeus always hosted a Chariot Battling contest, which then sparked the deeper friendship between the two. Always partners, they were a duo to be reckoned with, seeing that Diavolos possessed the ability to ride a mean chariot while Romeo’s ability to use spears was immaculate. Undefeatable, the two seemed to be in perfect unison, that is, until Zeus pitted them to fight against each other to win the entire contest. Diavolos was completely appalled by the plot twist, refusing to fight the Cupid. He had no say in what his partner felt, growing resentful for Romeo not saying a word about the battle. It was the moment before the doors open to the arena that Diavolos had realized his true feelings, attempting to hold back his tears from falling. What had happened next completely destroyed their relationship. The aftermath involved the two moving on with their lives, clearly disinterested in pursuing a long relationship. If he were to be the God of the Underworld, Diavolos knew that he had to let go of his deep feelings. He pushed back all the intimate, caring and loving moments he ever had of the cursed Cupid, replacing his emotions with revenge and resentment. A now cold exterior, all spark of humanity had been erased, full focus on taking on the Hades role now in full blast. Persephone knew her son was suffering, but doesn’t interject due to Diavolos lashing out at any mention of the son of Eros. If the Underworld were very quiet and still, one could hear a regretful murmur in the wind. Trivia *His middle name is Paris, chosen by Persephone. *Hades, the ever joking one, thought it would be slick and cool to name him Diavolos. *There are tattoos cascading down his sides. It was from his “edgy” phase (he’s still in it tbh). Quotes *”I’d tell you to go to Hell, but I haven’t done my chores there yet.” *”Say Cupid one more time.” Gallery hades.png|Basic outfit Diavolos legacy.png|Legacy Day Diameo.png| Diavolos misses his Ex so much he would die if he could Diameo kisses.png|Kisseu. Commissioned from sugarskulltea comm_20170724_by_sgreta1995-dbj7k0w.jpg|I say he smiled a lot more back then. (Concept Diavolos) Commissioned from DragonPinata Diameos.png| the future is an uncertain thing Commissioned from nocturnefox Kids.png|Diameo kids. Cypress takes over Diavolos' story and Gentiana takes over Romeo's story. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Persephone and Hades Category:Greek Mythology Category:Royals Category:Character of The Month